


Seasonal Feathers

by orphan_account



Category: VIXX, Vocaloid
Genre: Disease, I tried to make this sad, Japanese setting, M/M, Oneshot, Seasonal Feathers, Songfic, Tragedy, Vocaloid - Freeform, black haired Wonshik, like the old ages, lmao wtf why do I do this, old times, sad angst, sorry y'all, white haired taekwoon, wontaek is life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 17:19:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14835896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Wonshik saves a crane from a hunter's trap one winter and is revisited by that same crane as a human. Love blossoms with the sakura trees but so does sadness.[based off of the story : The Crane Maiden but I used the vocaloid song as 98% of my reference]





	Seasonal Feathers

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE, PLEASE I BEG YOU TO WATCH ONE OF THE VIDEOS BELOW TO TRULY GRASPS THE STORY.  
> Okay so the videos I use to write this are:
> 
> https://youtu.be/y0dvRMnmN2w  
> I used the lyrics in this video because I found them beautiful, thank you Lucy. 
> 
> https://youtu.be/y0dvRMnmN2w  
> I didn't use much lyrics from this video but I still use some so here you go. 
> 
> Warning: spelling errors might make you cry.

Seasonal Feathers 

It was a cold winter day when Wonshik had found a beautiful, long-legged crane. The white bird had hissed and it's soft cries and hard breathing were aching Wonshik's heart. ”It's okay, I won't hurt you.” The man sets down his bag filled with firewood. He walks to the frightened creature, the snow made soft noises each step he took and left footprints. 

One of the crane's legs had been stuck in a trap set up by some hunters from the village. It tried desperately to fly away, but failed.

The crane flaps its wings in fear as the man moves closer. ”Shh...it will be alright.” He reassuring coos and looks at the bird before continuing. Wonshik's movements are slow as his hands come near the stuck leg. The rope was secured tightly around the bird's ankle. He softly shushes the crane as it shrieks from the close contact with the human. He unties the rope.

The crane cries out again and flies a bit further to distance itself from Wonshik. 

He smiles as the crane watches his movements. ”You may leave, crane. You can fly away now.” He says, looking back into the bird's dark eyes. 

It stays watching a few seconds more before its wing's flutter open and it soars away. Wonshik watches in silence at the beautiful creature growing farther and farther away into the fog of winter. After making sure it has flown far away from his sight, he picks up his firewood and begins to walk home. 

Wonshik lived far from the village in a rundown house, making him lonely in the middle of winter. 

He was just restocking his storage by going to the village and he had just happened to meet the beautiful bird coming back. He's glad that he's seen it before it had been killed for its white feathers. 

-

A knock at the door had surprised Wonshik. It was nearly midnight, who would come at such a late time? He lifts himself up from the floor as he leaves his warm fire. He straightens out his messy black hair. 

He walks to the door and slides it open to find a strange man on his doorstep. Wonshik raises an eyebrow. 

The man looks up, taking off the hood, and Wonshik got a clear look at his face. The white, shimmering hair color had taken him aback. White hair? How unusual. Pale skin paired with a small nose and pink lips made his face like a painting. The stranger smiles, showing his bright, white teeth. Wonshik feels his heart skip a couple beats. 

”I was traveling and got lost. I got caught up in the storm, may I rest here?” A soft voice came out of the man, sending shivers down his spine.

”But of course...” He says, breathless. But he snaps himself out of amazement and smiles at the man as he welcomes him in. ”I'm Kim Wonshik. Would you like something to drink?” 

The man shakes his head, ”No thank you. I am...” He's silent as he looks around the small house. _It's like the man had never seen a house before. Does he not know his name also?_ Wonshik thinks. ”I am Jung Taekwoon.” 

”Jung Taekwoon.” Wonshik whispers, trying out the unfamiliar name. ”What a beautiful name.” He doesn't mean to say such words so forwardly and he flushes red as he realizes he said it out loud. He looks to Taekwoon and sees his cheeks are tainted pink. ”I-I'm sorry—” 

”No— no...thank you. Your name is beautiful, also.” 

That night, the two were sat by the fire place. They got to know each other. Taekwoon was quite shy, Wonshik notices, but began to open up as the night grows shorter. It had only been a couple of hours that they had met but Wonshik felt like he had seen Taekwoon before— just not as a human. 

”How did you get your hair so white?” Wonshik asks, ”It is like the snow outside.” 

Taekwoon smiles fondly at him, which makes his heart beat faster, then shrugs. ”I had been born with white hair.” 

Wonshik found that odd but didn't point it out. Most of the people he had met had black hair and it was rare that he'd even see brown hair but—

White? Amazing. White as snow. 

Taekwoon and Wonshik grew tired. The sun was rising and the snow had somewhat stopped falling onto the ground. 

They were now sitting closer together than before. Their shoulders touched and the blanket that Wonshik had given Taekwoon was now wrapped around both men. There was only one blanket, Wonshik had not been a rich but a poor man. ”I'm sorry, there is only one blanket.” Wonshik is ashamed. 

”It's alright. You will warm me.” Taekwoon says quite boldly, his head was slowly tilting towards Wonshik. His eyes shut as he rests his head against the male's shoulder. Soon after, he had fallen asleep. 

Wonshik blushes but raises a hand to softly pet his hair. His hand made contact with the snow-colored locks. His hair was soft and feathery, just like a crane's white feathers.

-

”The day we met,” Wonshik looks into the fire that was burning red flames and his arm around Taekwoon pulls him closer. ”It snowed then, too.” He reminisces, his heart jumping in joy at the sweet memory. 

Taekwoon turns his face away from the warm flames and snuggled closer to Wonshik. He shuffles his feet in embarrassment of him randomly knocking on Wonshik's door. ”It did. We only met a year ago but I feel as if I've known you for an eternity.” 

He kisses the top of Taekwoon's head and smiles, ”Only a year have we met but I will always be with you.” Wonshik shuts his eyes as sleep slowly drags his eyelids down, he's always tired these days.

Taekwoon had lived with Wonshik for a year, and he always enjoys the younger male's company. He was loved each and every day and he'd return the love as often as he could. If he had the choice to fly away, he would never choose it as an option. He will forever stay near Wonshik's side even if it means he'll have to leave everything behind like his family, his culture, his nature. Wonshik is all he needs. 

But there is one downside. Only one. He had one secret that he will never tell his lover. If he would tell, Wonshik would abandon him. He's afraid— no, he's frightened at the thought of Wonshik leaving. Who would want to be with a crane afterall? 

When he heard Wonshik's snores, it was his signal to bring him to bed but before he went to pick his love up, he admires his handsome features. A hand caresses the sleeping man's cheeks. Taekwoon fondly smiles as he continues to snore. He loves Wonshik's droopy eyes, his strong cheekbones, his defined jaw, his cute nose. He loves everything about him. ”You are beautiful, human.” He whispers before gently leaning down and kissing his exposed forehead. 

-

Finally, winter had stopped and flowers grew back. Birds sang and baby animals open their eyes. Spring came so quickly for the two lovebirds. It was a huge signal that it was time to clean up their old house. After spending a few minutes cleaning, Wonshik had already given up. ”Taekwoon, let's spend some time outside.” He says as he puts down his rag. 

”Are you already tired?” Taekwoon's voice is filled with worry, ”Would you like to rest?” 

”No, no. That's not it.” The younger male stands up from the ground and goes to embrace his lover from behind, ”It's the first day of spring. We must go out, the birds are already chirping our name.” 

Taekwoon frowns but it quickly turns into a gleaming grin. ”If you wish, let's go out. We could always clean tomorrow.” That was a quote he had picked up from Wonshik. _We could always do it tomorrow._

Wonshik snickers as he holds Taekwoon's hands firmly in his own, they fit like puzzle pieces. The older man pulls him along and out to the patio. Wonshik sits down with his legs dangling over the edge of his wooden platform. Taekwoon stays standing, though, as he admires the beautiful pink cherry tree. It isn't fully ready to blossom yet but it still looked magnificent. The pink leaves flutter with each passing wind.

Wonshik beams as his lover takes pleasure in watching nature work. Such a cute man. Is that a strange thought? He watches as Taekwoon stretches out his arm and a sialia swoops down to place itself on his large hands. ”It never ceases to amaze me whenever a bird sits on you like that.” He says. ”It is as if you are a bird yourself. How do you make them love you without feeding them?” 

Taekwoon giggles, ”I suppose they just like me.” The bluebird chirps a happy tune, making Taekwoon smile. ”Would you like me to serenade you, bird?” He asks and the creature replies with a chirp. Wonshik laughs. 

Taekwoon begins to softly sing an old folklore he had heard multiple times from Wonshik and the villagers everytime they dropped by for supplies. He uses every happy breath to sing another line, he is filled with joy. He sings the chorus that he wished would never end. 

Once the song has ended, the bird spreads it's small blue wings and flies away. Wonshik claps as he's expressing his happiness with a fond smile. ”Whenever you sing, everything is beautiful.” 

Taekwoon's grins from ear to ear. There is no such way to put his happiness into words. He feels utter joy from head to toe. Those words had brought delight along with them. Taekwoon walks over to where Wonshik is sitting and wraps his arms tightly around his neck. ”I love you.” He whispers. 

”I love you much more.” 

-

As the day passes by and the two men, who act more like kids than anything else, enjoy their time together, Taekwoon can't help but feel a small bit of worry. 

Wonshik's head rests in Taekwoon's lap as he is laying down. The two watch as the sun sets, hiding behind the trees slowly. The shadows grow larger and the sky is orange. ”If there's a day my voice has gone away; if I can't sing anymore,” Taekwoon is, with gentle care, combing his fingers through Wonshik's jade black hair. ”Would you still be here with me; would you still love me as you did before?” 

Taekwoon feels guilty for asking such a thing but he must know. How could a human love a simple crane who could not even sing? 

”Of course I will.” Wonshik reaches up and caresses Taekwoon's blushing cheeks, stroking it softly with his thumb. 

The older man feels tears develop in his eyes. He's so happy, he cannot contain his joy. He watches as a tear drips down his chin and onto Wonshik's cheek. The other tears do not fall because Wonshik wipes them away. 

Taekwoon had never knew he could experience such happiness and contentment before he had met Wonshik. On that snowy day, he had set him free to fly, only to come back and love him more. He holds Wonshik's warm hand resting on his cheek. ”When I'm with you, I would wish for nothing more.” 

-

”Are you ready?” Wonshik asks. 

”Always.” 

The two were setting out to travel to the village in hopes of getting seeds to start their own farm. Taekwoon grabs a bag with gold coins hiding in the fabric. There was not much inside but it will be enough to buy seeds, well...hopefully. 

Wonshik had always been a bit low when it came to money but Taekwoon didn't mind. Wonshik was always embarrassed but he is always reminded by his lover that there was no need for money because all they needed was there in their reach. ”Do you think we will need more?” Wonshik worries. He reaches for the small bag but Taekwoon grabs his hand.

”I'm sure we have enough, Wonshik.” The older male says and kisses his hand before reassuringly squeezing it. ”Do not worry, love.” 

Wonshik sighs and he gives Taekwoon a crooked smile before kissing him on the cheek. ”Thank you, you are always there for me.” 

They set feet on their long journey to the village. ”Do you have a reason to live so far from the village?” Taekwoon questions. 

”My grandma loves that house so I thought it'd be a good opportunity to inherit it and take care of it for her when she passes.” Wonshik replies. 

A chilly spring breeze passes by them, blowing their hair into a mess. The younger male laughs lightly when he sees Taekwoon's white hair looking like a bird's nest. Taekwoon pouts and playfully slaps the back of the younger man's neck. 

”You're a kind man, Wonshik.” Taekwoon knows full well of Wonshik's true kindness. He may look like a mean or horrid person but his heart is of pure gold. ”You're like a child sometimes, but you're kind.”

”Thank you.” Wonshik is gleaming from joy before he stops in his tracks, he's a couple of steps behind from his lover. 

”Wonshik?” Taekwoon turns around and stares at the stopped man. Wonshik let out a pained grunt and a few coughs. As he leaned over, he held a hand on his heart and his breathing was heavy. ”Wonshik!” Taekwoon immediately tends to his lover by putting one hand on his back and holds him up. 

” _No,_ ” Wonshik strains out, ”I'm fine.” 

”We can go back, I will go to the village myself. You can rest.” 

Wonshik took a long intake of breath before straightening up. ”I'm...I'm fine. Let's go to the village before it gets dark.” 

Taekwoon is warily looking at him, his dark eyes meet his lover's. ”I don't think that's a good—” 

Wonshik shuts the man up by gently leaning in and pressing his warm lips against Taekwoon's. His hand is holding the older man's neck and he's pushing them closer. Taekwoon feels him smiling into the kiss and he melts in the embrace. 

”I'm alright.” He says after their lips had disconnected. Taekwoon gulps down his want to kiss him more.

Taekwoon is still worried as they continue the trip to the village. As they walk further away from home and closer to their destination, Taekwoon's eyes land on a certain part of the open land around them. He stares at the spot by a large boulder and besides a rather huge ditch where a trap had been set, a small stream was sat close by. He recognizes it as the place where he first met Wonshik.

Wonshik does not know, and most likely doesn't remember the spot as much as Taekwoon does. A snowy night leaving him to lose his flock of family and to step into a human trap, those repulsive hunters, had led him to meet the love of his life. He hopes Wonshik would recall his true form but he doubts the thought. 

He turns to look at his lover again, checking if he's okay, but Wonshik is also staring at the same spot he was. 

-

”Look around the market as I go bargain.” Wonshik says, ”I will meet you back here.” 

”Alright,” Taekwoon lets go of his hand and he's looking directly into Wonshik's brown eyes. ”Be safe.” The younger man's wink cheers him up slightly. ”Silly, just go and buy your seeds.” 

As he watches his lover's back move farther and farther away until he fades into the large crowd, he feels his worry grow each second as it passes. He looks around the market. Perhaps he should have stayed with Wonshik after seeing his small cough attack awhile back but Wonshik would never let his guard down, would he? He's sure he wouldn't but that doesn't mean he'll be safe. He'd probably be shooed away and be told that Wonshik can be on his own. 

Taekwoon walks around. He'd been mindlessly looking at the items that others were selling but a small shop catches his eye. Curiosity gleamed in his eyes as he walks closer to the booth. 

A old woman, possibly in her seventies, was working with a...a...

”M'am...what is that?” He asks her, sincere confusion in his voice.

The woman doesn't look up from her work. ”It is a loom, boy.” Her hands gracefully pull the fabric together into a piece of cloth. She carefully strings together a design. Her hands are rough and calloused with blisters at her finger tips. Taekwoon stays watching her as she works. When she finishes, she holds the beautifully woven fabric up and then, that's when she finally looks at Taekwoon. 

She gasps and Taekwoon is stunned at the artwork she had made from her bare hands and a mere machine. ”You— you are...” She is looking at Taekwoon with wide eyes and a gaping mouth. ”Please, come with me.” He raises an eyebrow up in confusion.

She gently grabs his sleeve and Taekwoon jumped as he was startled but he had went with her into her tent to the back. She sits him down onto a hand-crafted wooden chair with weird patterns carved into the dark wood. 

She moves to the other side of her tent and he watches as she unlocks a small wooden chest. When she opens it, he sees a white blanket laying neatly on top. She grabs it and then unfolds the cloth in front of Taekwoon. In the middle of the white blanket, there was an woven crane illustration that was relatively large. ”Your fair white hair. Your pale skin. Your dark eyes. You are a crane, aren't you young man?” 

”I-I am not a crane.” He stutters out as he's feeling quite discomforted by this old woman. ”That is impossible, I am human.” Who is this woman?

She shakes her head. ”You are a crane who turned into a human because of love.” She says, ”I, one day, had suddenly stitched this together in my loom. I never understood why I had woven this crane but now I understand I have made you.” 

Taekwoon stays silent. How does she know? How did she find out? What will he do? He sweats nervously, his fingers are rubbing his knuckles, and his feet fidget. ”I beg of you, please do not tell—”

”I will not expose you, dear crane. Your secret is safe with me.” She is smiling, her eyes turn into crescents and her wrinkles are more evident than before. Her smile has slightly lifted his cautious thoughts. She folds the cloth into a neat square. Her hands pat the fabric one last time before going over and placing it in front of Taekwoon. ”Here. Take this. I will give this to you, no need to trade coins.” 

Taekwoon looks up at her. He hesitantly grabs the cloth. ”How did you know...I am a crane?” 

”Many people mistake me for having this white hair because I am now an old woman, but I was born with this snow-like hair.” Is all she says before she makes Taekwoon leave. 

With the new blanket in his leather back pack, he is somewhat happy but also confused. Had there been others like him? Was she also a crane? As his steps quicken to find Wonshik, so had his thoughts. That loom that she was using was amazing. Those silk cloths she made was mesmerizing. 

Maybe one day, he will make one for Wonshik. 

-

That night, Taekwoon had laid out the mattress and he surprises Wonshik when he pulls out the beautiful blanket that held a picture of a white crane in the middle. ”Where did you get this?” The young man asks as he snuggles closer to Taekwoon after they covered themselves with the cloth. 

”I was given this.” 

”It's beautiful.”

-

Summer had arrived, following disease and crops, and the crickets chirp loudly everyday passing. Wonshik and Taekwoon had planted the seeds in early spring, so they wait till mid summer to finally harvest some of the food they had tried to grow. 

The hot air made the two sweaty as they carried their woven baskets and went to pick up the fruits that have grew, no sweet wind had come that day. Wonshik wipes away the beads of sweat from his forehead and breathes heavily. 

”If you are tired, you should rest, Wonshik.” Taekwoon stands besides Wonshik and has a container of water in his hand for him to drink. 

”I'm younger than you, you should worry about yourself.” He emptily laughs but Taekwoon can see the pain. ”Let's continue so we can eat these strawberries today.”

”No, you must rest—” 

”Taekwoon, I _will_ be fine.” 

Taekwoon refuses to go too far from him so he picks the fruits close by his lover. ”Ah...” The older man murmurs as he accidentally drops his woven basket. He sighs and begins to pick up the food that fell out but hears loud, hysterical coughing and hacking behind him. No. 

Taekwoon turns around and sees Wonshik's back as he's crouched over on his knees. 

Without hesitation, he drops his basket once again and runs to his lover. ”Wonsh—” He gasps as Wonshik is covering his coughs with his hand. Blood came gushing out his mouth each time he coughs. He's shaking uncontrollably, the Crimson liquid is seeping through his fingers and staining the dirt below. Tears stung his eyes as the pain worsens in his chest and his throat burned. 

Wonshik was losing consciousness, his eyes shut tightly in pain and his hand falls down. ”No, Wonshik! Wake up!” Taekwoon is crying as he desperately is trying to get a grip on the younger man to carry him inside. 

That summer day was only the beginning of the disease infecting Wonshik. 

-

Wonshik's usual sun-kissed skin is pale as paper. He is laying down, his head is elevated on an old pillow. The torturous summer heat is making the hours past by like years.

A day had passed by since the incident and the older man had hopes that it was just a high fever but Taekwoon's worst fear has came true. His lover is sick with a disease that he has no control over. Wonshik's falling in and out of sleep, his breathing is heavy and it's difficult for him to move out of bed.

Taekwoon waits for Wonshik to wake up, he waits hours.

When he sees his eyes barely crack open, it is night and Taekwoon kisses his cheek. ”Wonshik, I will go down to the village and get a remedy for you. I will come back.” He says. 

Wonshik weakly grabs Taekwoon's sleeve. ”Be safe, Taekwoon. It is so dark outside...” He whispers in a raspy tone that gives his lover shivers.

”I love you. I will be back.” 

-

Taekwoon is standing outside his home with a large bag on his back. He took a deep breath of the summer breath. He had never thought that he'd have to become a crane again but he has no choice. He had to. 

He flies close to the village and swoops down to behind a few rocks a couple of steps away from market. He's thankful that there are still booths and tents open because he sees lit torches.

Taekwoon fixes his clothes behind the boulder and puts on the backpack. He makes his way to the markets and lights lit the path to each stall. There were people, just very little of them. There is a sleeping man nearby so he goes to him. 

”E-excuse me.” His soft voice does not wake the snoring male. He feels frustrated. He needed to come back before Wonshik woke up but he had already taken too long to travel to the village. ”Excuse me!” He yells. 

The man wakes up with a screams and looks to his surroundings before his eyes land on Taekwoon. ”Do you need something?” He scowls. 

”I am sorry for waking you,” Taekwoon says, ”But do you know if there is a doctor somewhere near here?” 

”A few booths down. She's the only Doctor have here.” The man's attitude is rude and it makes Taekwoon want to vomit. 

He runs towards the direction the man had directed and he spots a tent with the lights still on. He walks up to the entrance and saw the small opening leading into the warm booth. He needs to crouch down, his tall height and long legs cannot simply walk through. 

Once he's inside, there is a woman who is looking through wooden bowls and shuffling. She does not notice that he's there until he clears his throat. 

”What do you need?” She asks, her tone is welcoming. 

”My _husband_ is sick.” Taekwoon is trying to sound as calm as possible but he is speaking almost too fast and filled with sadness. ”I need medicine or could you possibly come up into the south to examine him?” 

She raises an eyebrow. ”How far is your husband?” 

”A few miles south. Six miles.” When Taekwoon sees her frown, he is nervously gripping at his long sleeve. ”Please, you must save him.” 

”There is an illness spreading around. If I travel that far, I'm sure I will get infected also.” She is looking at him with sincere apologize. ”But tell me your husband's symptoms. The folks here have been affected by this disease. Most have died from it.” 

Taekwoon bites his bottom lip. Disease? Most have died? Wonshik surely did not have such disease. He tells the woman about Wonshik's horrible coughs, tells her that he's hacking up blood, says that he can't be awake for more than a few minutes, and all the other symptoms he's been seeing from Wonshik. Only a day had passed since the wretched illness had passed but the young man had already experienced such pain. 

”I have the medicine that you seek.” The doctor is reaching for a glass bottle from her shelf of treatments. ”It will cost fifty gold coins.” 

Fifty? Fifty?! ”Excuse me? Did you...did you happen to say fifty by mistake?” 

”Medicine is getting more and more advanced, I must charge more if I want to continue making these herbs and remedies.” 

Taekwoon was nearly in tears. The most money that Wonshik and him had together was twenty gold coins. Impossible. He couldn't possibly get fifty. Fifty. ”Please...my husband will die— we are poor, we cannot afford the remedy to cure him.” He begs. ”You are a good woman. Please understand, I will lose the love of my life. _He's everything I have._ ” 

The doctor turns her head away. ”Fifty or nothing.” 

His heart sinks, and his hopes are dropping at a fast rate. But he will not give up. Not after everything Wonshik had done for him. He's saved him from being a hunter's food, he's provided him shelter, he's showed him love. He is not going to let him die, he will never. Wonshik is his everything. ”Doctor, I will come back with fifty gold coins and I'll get the medicine for my husband.” Taekwoon's hands are clenched tightly into fists as he fights back his tears. 

He storms out of the tent and runs out of the village. 

Taekwoon's tears blurry his field of vision. He trips as he runs and falls down. His eyes stare at the dirt underneath him. He looks back as sees the village far from him so he— 

He _screams._

His fist hit the ground multiple times. No, no, no! Taekwoon will not let Wonshik go, he will not let him die like the other villagers. They will grow old together. 

His burning tears are streaming down his red cheeks from the summer air. They fall to the ground and darken the soil. 

Taekwoon spreads open his wings and he begins to fly back home. 

-

He runs into the house, not caring whether his shoes were off or not. His feet pad the floor as he heads for his destination. He is in front of Wonshik's room and he slides open the door. 

Wonshik is still in the same position, his ragged breathing fills the silent night, but now he shivering like a feather in a storm. 

He quietly enters the room. Wonshik's eyes are still shut tight in pain. It seems like he is having a nightmare. 

Taekwoon sits down besides him and removes the dry rag from his lover's forehead before dipping it back into the small bowl of cold water besides him and gently, he places the fresh cloth on Wonshik's burning forehead. Then, he walked to the closet in this room to grab one more blanket to put around Wonshik. He grabs the crane blanket and places it over his lover's shaking body. ”You will be okay, you will be cured.” The crane finds Wonshik's hand and holds it in his own, lacing their fingers together. He was warm. ”I will protect you like you protect me.” He kisses his lover's knuckles. 

Taekwoon lets go of Wonshik's hand, even if he wanted to stay with him and hold his hands forever, and sets it beneath the crane blanket where it originally was. 

-

Taekwoon had discovered that Wonshik's grandma has a loom in her house. He moves the loom into a room nearby Wonshik's so he could check on him faster if there would come an emergency like his recent cough attacks. All he needed now was string or some kind of fabric that he could use to make something from the loom. 

His plan was to make cloth for the villagers to buy. Once he makes enough, he will purchase the medicine for him and not hesitate to give it to Wonshik. 

Taekwoon sits in front of the loom as he ponders. What could he possibly use to weave cloths as beautiful as that woman from the market? 

-

”Ugh...” Wonshik groans as his eyes flutter open slowly and he adjusts to the dim lights. ”Taekwoon?” His hoarse voice surprises himself and he reaches his hand to rub his neck. It burned. He looks around and then turns his head to the left to see Taekwoon's silhouette from the next room. 

Wonshik bites his lips as he is steadily using his arms to sit up. He feels so weak and as he just sits there, he feels like he used all of his energy. 

His chest heaves and he feels like he could barely breath. It is like something is stuck in his throat, choking him. 

Is this the end? Wonshik was not ready to leave Taekwoon yet. He was not ready to move onto the next life without his world, his light, his everything. 

Wonshik looks at the ground because his neck was getting too tired to look at Taekwoon from the other room and sees white feathers littered around. 

-

Everyday passes in pain for both men. 

Taekwoon works harder. He doesn't stop at weaving cloths from his own crane feathers. His fingers move faster, his eyes are glued to the strings, and he's focused on making enough to go to the village and sell them. He had spent nearly two weeks trying his best to figure out how to work a loom and it takes him way too long to finish his work. 

Summer was moving out of the picture and autumn was coming into the picture. The crickets chirp a sorrowful goodbye as their season ends. 

Taekwoon's hands worked with the green leaves that turned brown. ”I need to weave faster, faster!” He is frustrated at how slow he is. He needs to get fifty gold coins from these pieces of cloth, blanket, and clothes but he can't if he's this slow! His fingers are bleeding around the nail and he feels nasty blisters aching but he doesn't care, he needs to continue. He can't stop. ”Please, why won't my hands just go quicker?” 

He cries.

His finger drips blood onto the loom. _I'm not going to let his life slip away._ He tells himself. Taekwoon is racing with the seasons, he is fighting against time, he is losing. 

Taekwoon stops weaving for a few minutes to get up and check on Wonshik. 

Wonshik is pale, almost as white as Taekwoon's hair. His body is too weak to get up. It had become normal for Wonshik to start coughing up blood. The crane helps him sit up. ”Wonshik...I'm so sorry.” Taekwoon whispers, ”I will get you that medicine. I will...” He tips back the cup filled with warm water down Wonshik's throat. He wipes away the dribble of water on his chin. 

Wonshik is quiet before he gently strains to reach for Taekwoon's wounded hands. ”You hold beauty in your fingertips.” He stares solemnly at his wrecked hands. The dark circles beneath his eyes are getting more and more vivid as each day passes.

The hands that cradled Taekwoon's scraped and bloody ones were freezing cold like ice. It was like Wonshik's comfortingly warm hands had only been a memory. Taekwoon's heart dropped. Taekwoon needs to go faster, he needs to weave faster.

-

The first time Taekwoon goes to the market to sell his cloths, he has a basket full of them. There isn't much people, most likely due to the disease that has been spreading, but there was a man who dropped by his booth to buy Taekwoon's cloths. 

”How much do you charge for this?” The stranger asks, holding one of the patterns of the soft fabric in his hand. 

”Seven.” 

He puts up seven fingers.

”Seven?” The villager raises his voice and raises an eyebrow at Taekwoon. ”That's awfully a lot for something like this.” 

Taekwoon feels a bit offended. He had worked hard to make these as perfect as he could to sell them for a large amount of coins. ”It is made out of feathers so it's expensive.” He replies. 

”Really?” He smugly smirks at him. ”Three coins.” 

Taekwoon is staring into his eyes. ”Three coins? For what?” 

”For this.” The stranger picks up a large piece of cloth that had taken Taekwoon all night to finish. 

”That is seven, not three.” 

”No one will buy if you sell these for such high prices.” 

The crane huffs. ”These are made out of crane feathers. They cannot be simply bought for a measly three coins.” 

The man scoffs and throws the fabric to the dirty floor. ”Watch. You will not get one customer if you keep the price the way it is.” The man leaves. 

Taekwoon is furious. How dare he? He has a man to take care of, he has his man to take care of. 

-

”If there's a day my hands have lost their glow and I can't weave anymore,” Taekwoon hugs Wonshik from behind and his hands are resting on the younger male's chest that would rise up with every breath he took. Wonshik's own hands were holding onto his lover's. ”Would you still be here with me? Would you love me as you did before?” 

”Of course I will.” Wonshik says as he coughs into his sleeve. His hand tightens around Taekwoon's and the ache that were in the older man's hands were momentarily taken away as he remembers all the happy times they were together before Taekwoon's head is on Wonshik's back and he's biting back the sobs hopelessly wanting to escape his shut lips. Wonshik is trying to contain his own tears. ”I will love you forever.” He says to Taekwoon which makes him weep even harder. 

_I'm so tired..._ The older man thinks. 

But Taekwoon has to get back to making more cloths to sell. He is so close to buying the medicine. 

He leaves Wonshik, but Taekwoon gives him a kiss goodbye before he returns back to the loom. 

-

”No time to sleep, I need to weave, I need to heal you somehow.” 

_”Ah, in the chilly sunset's breeze.”_

”I'm racing time, it's flying by, your medication for its worth.”

_”Swaying there, decaying fruit slowly.”_

”More, just a little more, just a little; racing against the leaves fluttering.” 

_”On and on again, dying out, 'till the end.”_

”Keep fighting 'till my fingers are nothing...weaving until the feathers are all gone.” 

-

Taekwoon's fingers are numb. He cannot feel them but he watches as blood is dripping from the soaking red bandages he puts on them in an attempt to stop the bleeding. In his last grip, he is holding his last white feather. He had finally lost flight.

Tears are flowing down his face, he doesn't care to stop them even if they are cold on his skin. 

Wonshik is almost gone, he's surviving on a thin string. 

Taekwoon is almost gone, he hasn't eaten, drank, or slept in weeks. 

He just needs to weave this last feather into the loom. His last feather. Make the cloth, bring his basket to the village, then get enough money to buy his lover the medicine so he could— he could survive. Even if Wonshik will live on without Taekwoon. 

But why can he not move? 

He is so tired. His muscles ache in pain and he is stuck sitting in front of the loom. 

Taekwoon's extreme want to save Wonshik has got him holding onto his last breath. ”I'm so sorry, Wonshik. I said I would get the cure for you...but I'm so tired. I love you.” His voice cracks at the end and he doesn't know if Wonshik can hear him because his eyes are shut besides him and he can't hear his heavy breathing anymore. 

Taekwoon was always too scared to confess his biggest secret to Wonshik, he has left the truth to be sunken deep into the waters of his tears. He thinks that Wonshik would leave him because he's a filthy bird.

Taekwoon's eyes shut close as his grip on the last feather weakens. It's time for him to leave this world. He keeps his faith that Wonshik is alive and will get the help he will need. He hopes that when they are reborn, they will be together again. They will embrace each other and feel the familiar warmth that came with their love. 

”If there's a day when I am not the same, not human anymore,” Taekwoon is fighting for his last sliver of life. ”Would you still be here with me? Would you still love me as you did before?”

Darkness surrounds Taekwoon. 

”Of course I will.” Wonshik's natural deep voice whispers into Taekwoon's ear, making him flutter his eyes open. Arms wrap around the older male's shoulder and around his neck. Warm hands wrap comfortably around Taekwoon's cold ones. ”I will always love you. Without wings, I will love you even more.” 

Taekwoon's eyes widen and he starts to shake in the warm embrace. 

”I will never forget that crane that soared into the winter sky that day.” Wonshik's voice is happy, filled with joy. Taekwoon moves his hand, _he can feel his hand_ , and holds his lover's arm as he begins to weep in relief. ”I'll remember forever that day you spread your white wings.” 

_”And as always, for forever, 'till the end...I'll love you as before.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I know...I'm a million years late to this story. I wrote this all night from one AM to eight AM. Sheesh, I'm tired. Welp, hope you enjoyed my long oneshot. If you hated this, I'll try harder next time. 
> 
> Oh, and for anyone who didn't get the ending; watch a video I told you to watch in my beginning note. 
> 
> https://youtu.be/y0dvRMnmN2w


End file.
